Chuck and Sarah vs Jealousy
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Sarah gets to meet someone from Chucks past, a woman from his past. Chuck is clueless to the attraction this woman has for him, but Sarah isn't and Sarah isn't happy about it. Fluffy Charah. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

A/n: Okay first, I want to apologize to coreymon77 for taking so long to post this, some crappy things happened which delayed me getting this up, one of which included me not having internet access for almost a week. Which Sucked big time. And then I was so wiped by the time I got home each day from work, I wasn't really able to work on our story. So this is me saying I'm sorry.

Second, this is a collab with coreymon77. Without him this story wouldn't exist so I say all credit goes to him, he might protest, but I still say he's the reason this fic is even here right now. I hope you all enjoy, please be sure to pm him and let him now that you love all of his ideas because they are his. He is Awesome. I didn't exactly end it the way we talked about, I hope he still likes it. It was more an issue of me wanting to get it out now and not waiting any longer...

Now enough of my ranting and praising. Hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter! :)

A/N2: Third time reposting, had some errors that needed fixing. Thanks corey! ;)

A/N3: Last time fixing something I swear lol

* * *

Chuck and Sarah vs Jealousy

Sarah pulled into the Buy More parking lot. Stepping out of her Porsche, she locked the door and then made her way across the lot. She walked inside and looked around for Chuck, seeing that he was at the Nerd Herd desk she made her way to him and as Sarah was making her way to Chuck all of her attention was focused on him, but given all of her spy training and instincts she was still able to notice everything and everyone around her. She saw a pretty brunette, who she thought she saw somewhere before, walking past her and out the door. Shaking off the déjà vu feeling she walked up to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Sarah!" Chuck exclaimed, exciting about seeing her.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah said before pulling him down to her by his tie, giving him a soft kiss, and when he tried to pull away she pulled him back down to give him a deeper kiss.

Chuck smiled as Sarah sighed in contentment, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining in any way mind you,"

"I should hope not. I just came to see you, want to go to lunch?" Sarah asked.

"Well let me check with the manager to see if I can leave," Chuck smirked and went to find Morgan.

Sarah leaned back against the counter, not seeming to be focusing on anything but she was really listening and watching out for anything. She didn't want to take any chances after she just got Chuck back. She heard Jeff and Lester talking in the background. She wasn't really interested in their conversation until she heard Chuck's name.

"It's just not fair man," Lester whined.

"I know, he has Blondie, so why does he get all the action?" Jeff griped.

"Exactly! I mean take that brunette chick that was just in here, she was practically all over Bartowski. It's always brunettes though; maybe there's some sort of genetic flaw in their DNA that makes them drawn to him. That Jill chick he had in college, the deli girl…." Lester's voice trailed off. Sarah shut them out, not wanting to hear what else they had to say and went to find Chuck again. So she missed what Lester was going to say next, "They just don't compare to Blondie though, he only has eyes for her just like she only has eyes for him and anyone can see that."

Chuck walked up to Morgan and before he could say anything Morgan interrupted, "You want to know if you can go home to be with Sarah? Say no more, go ahead. Spend some quality time with your leggy Valkyrie,"

"I was just going to ask for lunch, but thanks for letting me go home early buddy," Chuck said to Morgan.

"Eh, I'd be remiss if I didn't abuse my managerial power for my best bud and his smokin' hot leading lady. Go home. Enjoy the day. Bye Sarah" Morgan said clapping Chuck on the back and walking off seeing Sarah come up behind Chuck.

Chuck turned around and picked Sarah up spinning her around making her giggle, and when he set her down he pulled her close to him kissing her deeply.

When he pulled away Sarah was slightly stunned, "What was that for?"

"I'm just excited. We have the rest of the day to spend together and then there's the dinner with Ellie and Awesome tomorrow." He said and then a serious look came over his face, "I've just learned the hard way to not take anything for granted, so I'm grateful that I can still spend time with them and with you. I almost lost that and I never want to lose a chance to just be with you,"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back. "I never want to lose that chance either. I was so scared that I had lost you,"

"Well you brought me back. You saved me. You always save me, my very own angel" Chuck said before tilting her head up and kissing her deeply. He held it for a few minutes before pulling away, "Now let's get going before they try to rope us into doing some work," He grabbed her hand and ran with her out of the door and to her Porsche, Sarah giggling the entire way. He opened her door for her and then ran to his side to get in. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot to go home.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Ellie told the cashier as she paid for her bagel. She grabbed the bag and walked out of the door, she looked down at her purse and dug around for her car keys. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't watching…." She trailed off. "Allie? Allie Evans?"

Allie looked at her, "Ellie Bartowski? Wow, how've you been?"

Ellie smiled, "Thing's have been good. I'm pregnant,"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Allie exclaimed.

"Thank you. So how have you been?" Ellie asked.

"I'm good, just in town for a visit." Allie said.

"That's nice," Ellie said and then she looked down at her watch. "Well I don't mean to run out on you like this, but I've got to get to work. Here's my number and call me sometime. It was nice seeing you again," Ellie said writing down her number and handing it to Allie.

"It was nice seeing you too Ellie. I'll get in touch with you soon," Allie grinned and then walked away from Ellie. "The closer I get to Ellie, the closer I can get to Chuck," she said to herself.

* * *

Later that day in Casa Bartowski/Walker/Grimes

"Oh God Chuck that feels so good," Sarah moaned her head falling onto the arm of the couch.

Chuck grinned from his spot at the other end of the couch, "I've been told I have magic hands,"

"Yes you do," she moaned again when he hit a tight spot, "I am so lucky to be able to keep you all to myself," She grinned leaning up to look at him.

"Because of my amazing foot massages or witty banter?" Chuck asked switching to her left foot.

"The whole package of course," Sarah smiled at him. She started tensing when he got near a certain spot on her foot. "Oh I hope he doesn't notice" she thought.

Chuck was grinning on the inside because he did notice she would tighten up when he passed a certain spot on her foot, "It's amazing," he said.

Sarah crinkled her brow in confusion, "What's amazing?"

"Just how much I love you and how much I learn about you each and every day. I mean I've known you for almost four years now and I am still finding out things about you," Chuck said grinning a mischievous grin.

Sarah smiled warily, "Like what Chuck?"

Chuck laughed at her look, "Oh nothing much really. Just like how you're trying so hard to hide the fact that," he paused for a few seconds until his hand was in the right spot, "you are ticklish," and his hands went wild on her feet. She squirmed and giggled and laughed so hard. Chuck laughed right along with her, knowing that she could probably get out of it if she wanted, but she was having fun too.

"Okay okay, stop I give. Please. I give. Uncle, uncle!" Sarah half scream half laughed. Chuck finally let her go and she collapsed back onto the couch in exhaustion still smiling.

Chuck moved over to her side and lay down beside her, brushing the hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear and she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I love you Sarah Walker,"

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski," she said grinning as he moved closer to kiss her, she started sliding her hands up from his waist to his shoulder. When she reach about midway on his side, she stopped and right before his lips touched hers she tickled him. He went rolling off the couch laughing and when he landed with an "Oomph," she looked over the side in concern. "Chuck, are you alright?" she said before yelping as she was pulled off the couch on top of him.

"I'm fantastic," Chuck said. "Can I have my kiss now with no tricks this time?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "No tricks from you either mister,"

Chuck laughed, "Scout's honor," Sarah grinned and then lowered her head to kiss him. He brought his hand up to her to him. Without breaking the kiss Sarah managed to get up off of Chuck and back onto the couch while pulling him on top of her. She wrapped one hand around his neck, into his hair, and the other rubbed up and down on his back. Chuck ran one hand up and down her side while the other was supporting him so he wouldn't crush Sarah. Sarah pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath and tugged him down on top of her. "I don't want to crush you," he said.

"You're not. I just like to feel you, it helps me to know that you are really here," Sarah said. She wrapped her arms around him tight and breathed in his scent. She lightly kissed the side of his neck all the way up to his ear and then back down again to the collar of his shirt.

Chuck's eyes closed and he lightly moaned and tried to push himself off of Sarah. She held on tight and he pulled back far enough to see her pouting, "I've got to get up before I ravish you right here and now," he said.

Sarah smirked, "And that would be a bad thing how?"

"There is no right answer to that question so I'm just going to do the smart thing and not say anything at all," He kissed her again, sliding his lips over hers and licking the top of her lips with his tongue. When he felt her mouth open under his and her arms loosed from around him he fought against his natural instinct to deepen the kiss and moved off of Sarah and stood up.

"Using your powers of seduction against me like that is so not fair Chuck Bartowski," Sarah pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And using yours against me is?" Chuck countered and smiled when she looked sheepish. "I just don't want to get something started and then be interrupted. We can still cuddle while we watch the movie,"

"Fine, but I get to pick it out and no grumbling about my lack of knowledge about popular sci-fi movies either," Sarah said.

Chuck rolled his eyes but grinned, "Alright you can pick out whatever you want, I'll go make some refreshments," He gave her a quick kiss and then went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and soda.

* * *

Ellie turned the key and opened the door to the apartment, having got off her shift early she beat Devon home. Just as she closed the door, the phone rang. She went into the kitchen to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Ellie, it's me Allie. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Allie said.

"No no. I just got off from my shift at the hospital," Ellie said. "So how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I've just been really busy with work and things, so it's been hard trying to find time to spend with friends and family," Allie said.

"I know what you mean. With Devon and me always working these crazy shifts we've barely had time to spend together, let alone with anyone else, but I think it's finally starting to settle down a bit though." Ellie replied.

"Well that's good. How's Chuck doing?" Allie casually asked.

"He's doing great, in fact I was planning on eating out with him this week," Ellie said.

Allie smiled, this was her opening, "So I was thinking that maybe if we all had time that we should get together some time to catch up,"

"Well come to dinner tomorrow night with us then," Ellie said.

Smirking Allie answered, "Are you sure? I don't want to be imposing on you guys,"

"Oh you wouldn't be imposing Allie, we're old friends after all," Ellie reassured her.

"Well I will most definitely be there then. I can't wait to catch up with the both of you," Allie gushed.

"Devon and Sarah will be there too. Well of course you know Devon, but you'll get the chance to meet Sarah. Chuck is crazy about her," Ellie said, remembering how Allie used to have the hugest crush on Chuck and everyone knew it but him. "Sarah's crazy about Chuck too. They are so in love with each other," Ellie said, but Allie didn't hear her. She was thinking about what to wear so Chuck would notice her, to take his attention away from this Sarah person.

"Aww, that's great. I can't wait to see you guys again," Allie said with fake cheer in her voice. "Listen I have to go, but give me a call later about when and where I need to meet you guys and I will see you there. It was great talking with you Ellie. I have to go. Bye," Allie hung up. She frowned and thought, "Chuck has a girlfriend. Well we'll just see about that. I'm sure I can change his mind about being with someone other than me tomorrow night," She then grinned and went over to her bed to flip through the yearbook and looked at pictures of Chuck.

* * *

Chuck was laying on the inside of the couch with his head up on a pillow while Sarah was laying beside him with her head laying on the same pillow and his arms wrapped around her.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Sarah gushed.

"Sarah, this is a cartoon… How can anything be sweet?" Chuck said.

"It just is okay. How can you not find the fact that she loves him despite what he's done and looks like sweet? She sees what's inside of him and that's all that matters to her and even though he's pushing her away because of it, she still loves him. So it's sweet okay." Sarah said.

Chuck just smiled and shook his head a little and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He saw his phone lighting up, with a text, on the table beside the couch, he reached over to answer it. _Hey Ellie_ he texts back

_Hey Chuck, there's someone else coming to dinner tomorrow night so I thought I'd let you know_ Ellie answered.

_Oh okay_ Chuck sent and when she didn't send anything else after a few minutes, _Are you going to tell me who it is?_

_Just an old friend. Talk to you tomorrow, going to get some rest after my long shift. Love you. _She sent back.

_Alrighty then? Love you too_ he sent and then set his phone back down on the table. "Someone else is coming to dinner tomorrow," he said.

"Oh really, who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Ellie wouldn't really say, an old friend of hers I guess. Then she said she was going to bed" Chuck said.

"Hmm, well that's nice I guess," Sarah said. Seeing that the movie was ending she rolled over in his arms, "I think I need to go to bed too, care to join me Mr. Bartowski?" she smirked and stood up.

"I'd be delighted to Ms. Ba-Walker," Chuck said before standing up and scooping her up in his arms. She squealed excitedly as he carried her to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Jealousy**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: Okay I realize this is going to be very late, but better late than never. Happy Belated Birthday to coreymon77. Now, this isn't the entire chapter. But I really wanted to post before tonight's Episode of Chuck, which I will not be able to watch (sucks to be me, I know) for various stupid reasons, so I hope you all enjoy this bit of the chapter, I will be working on the next part of it as we speak and fine tuning it. So for those of you who have this on your alert, you will be getting an update for the same chapter, Please do not ignore the second one as it will be the next part of the chapter. Again, hope you all enjoy. This is from the minds of coreymon77 and me. I apologize in advance for any errors, I can't catch 'em all.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the room. Chuck and Sarah were sound asleep, their legs intertwined together, arms wrapped around each other, and Sarah had her face buried in Chuck's neck. When the light reached her, Sarah's eyes flickered open. She groggily looked around before her gaze landed on Chuck, she smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Gently rubbing his chest, she lifted her face and kissed along the underside of his jaw and then he opened his eyes.

"Hmm, Good morning beautiful," Chuck said, his voice gravelly from sleep, tilting his head down so he could kiss her, running a hand up to her face to deepen the kiss. Sarah lightly moaned and pressed herself even closer to Chuck. She rolled so she was on top of Chuck and broke the kiss, looking down at him.

"I love waking up like that," Sarah said, tracing the outline of his lips with her thumb. She leaned down and gently kissed him.

When they pulled away Chuck said, "Well I love you waking me up like that. Feel free to do that from now on," Sarah laughed and Chuck swore it was the greatest sound ever.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast," Sarah said. She went to get up and Chuck pulled her back down and rolled on top of her, bracing his weight on his forearms. "Chuck, you have to let me up if you want to eat." She giggled.

"I've got everything I want right here," he grinned and kissed her quickly and then rolled away from her. When she didn't move he looked at her and laughed when he saw her lower lip poking out.

"What are you laughing at?" Sarah asked still pouting.

"You are adorable," Chuck said.

She tried to hold onto the pout but couldn't and smiled, leaning over to kiss him before getting up and slipping a robe on, "What would you like to eat, pancakes?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Chuck said with his own pleading puppy dog face.

"Blueberry pancakes it is," Sarah said grinning. "As if I could say no with that face of yours," She went into the kitchen to start making the food.

About twenty minutes later a freshly showered Chuck walked into the kitchen, only to see Sarah standing there with her hands on her hips looking so frustrated. "What's wrong Sarah?" he asked coming to stand behind her. He saw that she had cut up some fresh strawberries and snatched one up.

She was so caught up in trying to make these damn pancakes perfect that she didn't hear Chuck come up behind her and jumped, "Oh you scared me,"

"Okay now I know something is wrong, I scared you and I was able to take a strawberry without you noticing" Chuck said placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly rubbing them, "Now what's up?"

She frowned and turned back to the plate of pancakes, picked them up, and turned back to Chuck to show him, "I tried making heart shaped pancakes, but I can only get half of them. I can't make whole hearts and I don't know what to do,"

Chuck wanted to laugh, but he didn't because he sensed that Sarah was truly frustrated by this and he didn't want to hurt her, "Well we can fix this," he offered.

She turned her skeptical gaze towards him, "How?"

Chuck grinned, "It'll be easy. Just watch," While chewing a bit of the stolen fruit, he took the plate from her and set it on the table. He went to the cabinet and grabbed the syrup and brought that back to the table. Taking two halves he placed them together in the shape of a heart and then squirted the syrup down the middle to fill in the line.

"There, now the hearts are together forever, just like ours" Chuck said, swallowing the last bit of the juicy strawberry he stole from Sarah, finishing his work on the first heart and starting on another, so he missed Sarah's eyes turn misty and the absolute love shining in her eyes.

_She watched him mend together the pancake hearts, looking so cute with his tongue lightly poked out to the side as he concentrated, and couldn't help but realize that this was a visual representation of what Chuck did for her. He mended her heart, he fixed it and made her whole by loving her, by giving his heart in return for hers._ "How did I get so lucky," She mused. He straightened up and turned to grin at her, showing her his handy work. She smiled and when he set the plate down, she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her and braced his back against the cabinets. Her knees rested on the counter as he held her up. She pulled back, looped her arms around his neck, and said, "I love you Chuck Bartowski," and leaned in to kiss him, sliding her lips over his repeatedly, running a hand up to his hair and the other lightly stroking at the back of his neck. Lightly nibbling at his lips and then sliding her tongue across them to soothe any sting, his mouth opened under hers and his tongue met hers, she softly moaned at the taste of him as he tasted a bit like the strawberry he stole but mostly tasted like home. Everything about Chuck was home to her, she deepened the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. He pulled away first, needing to catch his breath, but Sarah didn't want to separate from him, she never wanted to be away from him ever again, she kissed down from his mouth to his neck lightly nibbling along the way.

Chuck moaned before gently pulling Sarah away from him, looking deep into her eyes, "Not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

"You made me whole Chuck. I meant it when I said without you I'm nothing but a spy and I don't ever want to just be a spy again. I love you so much. You mended my heart, made it whole enough for me to give to you. It was yours before I was able to realize what that meant. It will always be yours because I don't want it back, it's not whole without you,"

"Well you never have to worry about that, my heart isn't whole without you either. I love you Sarah, always have and I always will," he gave her a soft but passionate kiss. "Now let's eat," He set her down on her feet.

She laughed and lightly hit him on his stomach, "I guess its true what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," She got their plates and set them on the table.

"Then it's amazing I that I fell for you," Chuck said putting some pancakes on his plate. Sarah was in the middle of getting a pancake and she paused "Because your cooking at the Wienerlicious was terrible," Chuck finished with a cheeky grin.

Sarah slapped his arm, "Jerk,"

"I'm kidding, but it should tell you that the saying is not true, I fell in love you despite the fact you couldn't cook those heart attacks on sticks" Chuck said.

"Mmhmm, nice save mister," Sarah said.

After several minutes of just sitting there eating and just enjoying each other's company Chuck spoke up, "You know Sarah you better be careful,"

Sarah swallowed her juice, "Why?" she said warily.

Chuck grinned again, "One of these days you might turn into a real girl,"

Sarah gaped for a minute, remembering the last time he said that to her and then grinned at him, leaning over the table to give him a kiss. When she pulled away she said, "Just for that, you get to do the dishes this morning."

Chuck's brow furrowed, "You know that cleaning doesn't bother me right,"

Sarah's grin turned into a smirk and she got up putting her plate in the sink, came and sat back down in his lap. "You can do the dishes…" she leaned in close and Chuck's eyes closed thinking he was going to get a kiss. She lightly blew a trail from his jaw up to his ear before whispering, "…while I am in the shower," she finished, lightly tugging on his lobe, before getting out of his lap.

She started walking towards the bathroom when Chuck called after her, "You are an evil woman," Sarah just smirked and threw her robe at him before walking into the bathroom. "She's going to be the death of me, but Oh what a way to go," he muttered before getting up to do the dishes.

* * *

**Later that day at the Buy more**

Chuck sat at the Nerd Herd desk staring down at the desk not able to focus on his paperwork because he missed Sarah.

"Charles, why must you always look like a sad sack when Blondie is not here," Lester said leaning on the counter in front of Chuck.

"Go away Lester," Chuck said.

"Seriously man, it's not good. It's like you…" Lester gasped. "You have lost your man card dude. You are totally whipped, not that we couldn't see this before, but geez Charles. Have some respect for yourself,"

Jeff walked up beside Lester, belched and then said, "Yeah man. That's why I fly solo, I am keeping my man card,"

"Oh yes Jeff I am sure that is the only reason you are single," Chuck deadpanned. His phone vibrated on the desk and when he saw who it was his face lit up.

Lester shook his head, "I bet that's Blondie. Let's go Jeffery, before his whipped disease spreads to us real men." Then they walked away.

Chuck answered the phone, "Hey honey,"

**

* * *

Down in Castle**

Sarah was trying to catch up on some paperwork, but she couldn't concentrate because she missed Chuck. She looked up at the screens and saw that Jeff and Lester were talking to him. Deciding that she needed to rescue him, she called him. Somehow she was able to see his face light up, even through the grainy picture on the monitor and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey sweetie, thought you might need some rescuing," Sarah said. Then she laughed when she saw him looking all around trying to spot her.

"What? How did you…?" Chuck asked and then he looked directly at the camera. "Oh right, I keep forgetting about those,"

"I miss you," she said pouting.

"I miss you too," he said. Trying to cheer her up, "But it won't be much longer before our shifts are over and we can see each other,"

"I know, but then we have that dinner tonight with Ellie that we have to be ready for when we get off work and I just want some time to ourselves before then," she said still pouting.

"Well I'll ask Morgan if I can get off early tonight." Chuck offered.

Sarah thought about it, but then she saw the button that activated the door to the slide entrance to Castle that Chuck just happened to be sitting on. "What if I told you I missed you so much and it was possible to see me now?"

"I don't really know how that is…" He was cut off when the floor beneath him opened and down he went, screaming most of the way. When he reached the bottom he slid through the door and onto Castle's floor. Chuck sat up dazed and before he could even blink Sarah was on the floor next to him. Sarah leaned down and captured his lips in hers, sliding her lips across his, deepening the kiss and running her hand up his arm to the back of his neck pressing herself closer to him.

She pulls away slightly giving him smaller pecks before leaning back on her feet. "Hey, told you I missed you," she said smiling.

Chuck can barely think as Sarah just shut his brain down, so he says the first thing that comes to mind, "What would Casey think about misuse of government property?"

Sarah smirks," We already misused one piece of government property, I think keeping the misuse of another from him won't hurt either,"

Chuck laughs, "Hey now, I'm not government property anymore." Chuck stands up and reaches down to pick Sarah up, setting her on her feet.

Sarah laughs and playfully slaps his arm, "I meant the slide, silly," and then she acts offended, "Are you suggesting that I am misusing you?"

Chuck mischievously grins, "Well I do have some Nerd Herd work to do," he wraps his arms around her.

Sarah gives a mischievous grin of her own and trails her fingers up from his chest to his shoulder, pushing him down into the chair and straddling his legs. Leaning down, she whispers flirtatiously, "Well I think that can wait." She leans back and says, "There are more urgent matters to attend to right here,"

Chuck gulps, "What might that be?"

Sarah's eyes narrow, "If you don't kiss me in the next few seconds, I will be misusing government-," Chuck pulled her down to him, softly kissing her lips and then deepening the kiss when she started nibbling on his lips. "Mmm, I needed that." She grinned.

"Oh God, is nowhere sacred with you people." Casey groaned, coming into the room from the armory.

Chuck almost shot up out of the chair, but Sarah held him down and turned to Casey with a smirk on her face, "Everywhere is sacred to us Casey, we've christened almost every room in Castle. The armory room was first."

Casey growled, even though he was a touch pale, Chuck spoke up, "Okay Sarah, let's not mess with the big guy anymore. He looks like he's about to get in touch with his angry center again and we have a dinner to go to tonight. I can't look like I've been beaten up or almost killed tonight, because that would not be fair to have me, who is a bloody mess, sitting next to you, who looks like she just stepped off a magazine even though she kicked ass a few hours earlier."

Sarah turned to Chuck and said, "Casey you may want to get out of here as soon as possible, I don't think you want to see what's coming next,"

Casey growled again and walked away muttering, "Now I have to go over and clean every single weapon in the armory, nasty Bartowski and lady-feeling germs all over them,"

Chuck looked at Sarah, "Did I do something wrong? Am I about to become a bloody mess?" Sarah stopped his rambling with a kiss.

"You just say the sweetest things sometimes," Sarah grinned and before he could say it, "I think we both know you are definitely not eight Chuck. Now shut up and kiss me," Chuck grinned pulled Sarah to him to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her back to hold her close and Sarah ran her fingers through his hair. Then she slowly pulled away as the kiss ended, keeping her eyes closed and snuggled closer to him.

"As much as I hate to say this, I have to go back to work soon." Chuck said.

"No you can't go back," Sarah whined.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"Because I'm too comfortable right now and I don't want you to move," she said pulling back and pouting.

Chuck laughed, "Keep being that cute and I'll never move," he gave her a quick kiss and then slowly stood up so she wouldn't fall. He looked at the monitor, "But I think Morgan is having enough trouble keeping Jeff and Lester under control and for the sake of keeping the Buy More's cover intact, I better go help him. I will see you later sweetie. I love you,"

"Oh alright, if you really have too," she grumbled and then smiled, "Go keep our base safe from those two. I'd hate to see them accidentally find their way down here," She pulled him down for another kiss and then let him go. "I love you too. You better not be late tonight!" she said to him as he was getting into the elevator. He just smiled his crooked smile back at her before the doors closed. "

**

* * *

A/N2:** Yes I realize that was mainly all just Chuck and Sarah fluff, but I didn't think that it would bother anyone. ;) The next bit of this chapter will have Ellie and Allie talking pre-dinner, maybe some Ellie/Awesome talking, then the Actual dinner, and of course Chuck/Sarah loving. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck and Sarah vs. Jealousy**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or Call of Duty.**

**A/N**: First, I am so sorry about taking so long on getting this chapter out. I finally caught whatever's been going around and it sucks big time. I held out for a month, against sick customers and sick co-workers but my immune system finally gave out. Second, I know I said in the last chapter that I was just going to add this bit onto it, but coreymon77 reminded me that you can't review the same chapter twice ;P. (Yes, that probably was a shameless plug for getting more reviews lol) So we decided to post the next part of the last chapter in a new one. I hope ya'll enjoy. And I worked most of the night last night, putting final touches, to get this out today, here you go coreymon77 and everyone, hope it brightens your Monday :D Oh also I have no earthly idea how far along Ellie should be by this point, so forgive me if I got it wrong.

**A/N 2**: Hey there! This is coreymon77. You know, the other "writer" of this story. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story and for all your reviews. This is my first time doing this, so I really appreciate hearing what you all think and I am sure HHr does too. Oh, and since she always neglects to give herself enough (or any, most of the time) credit for this story, I just want to make it known that she does all of the actual writing of this story, I just help come up with the ideas and events and talk through them together with her. Without her, this story would just be a bunch of ideas in my head and hers that I couldn't get down on paper. So she is as important to this story as I am and deserves as much credit for it as I do. Anyways, enough babbling, enjoy the chapter!

**A/N 3**: Yes as coreymon77 said, we both appreciate hearing what you all think about our story. I apologize in advance for not replying back to everyone, but I thank you all. It means a lot to an author to see that people are reading and enjoying their work, so once again thanks to all of those who have reviewed and who are reading the story.

* * *

Ellie was just finishing up making a snack for Devon to eat, since he hadn't been able to eat anything at all during his shift, when he came through the door. "Hey honey,"

Devon walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Hey babe, that smells delicious,"

She turned in his arms and grinned, "Well I made it for you, something to tide you over until we go out for dinner,"

He grinned and kissed her, "You are awesome," He let her go and picked up the sandwich she made for him, took a bite, "Delicious as usual. I am starving."

"Glad you like it. Now I've just got to call Allie and let her know where to meet us," Ellie said going to get her phone.

Devon nodded, then looked up from his sandwich and asked, "Allie?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I ran into an old friend yesterday and invited her to dinner with us tonight, Allie Evans, she went to school with Chuck," Ellie explained.

Devon's eyes went wide, "The same Allie that had the hugest crush on him?" Ellie nodded. "Oh boy, that is not awesome."

"What do you mean 'not awesome'?" she asked.

"Babe, having a girl who had a crush on the Chuckster come to dinner with us is not one of the best ideas you've had. He never knew she had the crush on him, but Allie doesn't really know that or at least she never seemed to act like it, even when he was with Jill. Sarah is not Jill. Sarah would not just sit there and let Allie flirt with Chuck right in front of her." He said.

Ellie scoffed, "That was years ago Devon. I'm sure she's gotten over Chuck by now. She was my friend too. I don't think Allie is the devious type, so I'm sure she just wants to catch up and spend time with her old friends, not try and take Chuck away."

Devon just looked wary, "I really hope for her sake, that you're right"

Ellie just shook her head and dialed Allie's number, when she answered, "Hey Allie,"

"Ellie hey, how are you?" Allie asked.

"I'm fine, about to get ready for the dinner tonight. You are still coming right?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Allie grinned. _Not when I finally have another chance at getting Chuck_. "So where are we eating at?"

"It's this cute little pizza place not far from Echo Park, nothing fancy," Ellie gave her the directions. "We plan on being there at around 6 maybe 6:30."

"Okay, that sounds great. I will see you guys there. Thanks for inviting me Ellie," Allie said.

"Oh you're welcome. It'll be a great chance for us to catch up. Well I've got to go now and clean up before getting ready. See you later," Ellie said.

"Yep, see you then." Allie said before hanging up. _Now I've got a couple of hours before dinner to plan the perfect outfit, one that will knock the chucks off of Chuck. I'll bet that Sarah person won't be suspecting anything so she'll wear something not so flashy or fancy. Well I'll show him what a real woman would wear. _She went to her closet and looking through all of her dresses. After going through her whole closet, she found a red one that had a high slit leading up to the waist and was low-cut enough to where she was all but spilling out of it and yet it still looked classy enough to be considered appropriate, that is if she were going to a gala and not some pizza place. _Chuck is not going to know what hit him._

* * *

Chuck was playing Call of Duty in the living room when Sarah yelled out to him from the bathroom, "Chuck you've got to start getting ready!"

"Isn't it like way too early?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be there at 6 and it's 4:30 now." She answered.

"Okay I will in a minute!" he yelled back. He was just about to knife some dude from behind when they were hit with an airstrike. "I hate Nuketown," he muttered to himself. He shut off the game and went into their room to get ready. He pulled on his jeans and laced up his Chucks, walking over to the closet he looked through his shirts but he couldn't find one to wear. "What shirt should I wear…? Sarah what-" he started to ask.

"The black military style shirt. I put it on our bed for you." She said.

"Thank you sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you," he teased.

"Suffer from a serious lack of fashion sense and never be able to dress yourself," she teased back.

"Thanks honey, love you too," he grumbled, putting on the shirt but leaving it unbuttoned for now. He heard the bathroom door open, turned and saw Sarah walking into the room with a towel wrapped around her. "If that's what you're wearing tonight I have no complaints but we are not leaving this room,"

She laughed, evaded Chuck's grasp and walked to the closet to get her outfit. He grabbed her around the waist before she could make it back to the bathroom, "Chuck!" she squealed.

"You cannot just parade yourself like that in front of me and expect nothing." Chuck said before he lowered his head and kissed her. They stumbled back onto the bed.

She half-heartedly pushed at his chest in a feeble attempt to escape, she shivers when she feels his bare chest. When they pull apart for air, "I guess we have a little extra time," she said smirking and pulls him back down to her.

After a while, when they are getting dressed again, Chuck tries to fix some stray hairs that are sticking up for the fourth time before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration and raking his fingers through his hair, "I have a supercomputer in my brain and I can't even fix my own hair," he said to himself, shaking his head and walking towards the open door of the bathroom. "Sarah, can you-" he got out before his mind shut down.

Sarah finished putting on her shiny lipstick and turned to Chuck, smiling at his expression. She walks over to him and runs her hands up from his chest to his shoulders and leans in to whisper in his ear, "Honey, you'll catch flies." She kissed along his jaw to his still open mouth and when he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away, "You'll ruin my make-up," she said.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and said "You can put on some more you don't need it anyway, " then pulled her to him for another kiss, running his hand up to the back of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. Sarah melted into him, wrapping an arm around his back and the other going to the front of his shirt so she could pull herself close to him and deepen the kiss even more. After several minutes he pulled away to catch his breath.

Sarah stood there dazed from the kiss. After a minute or so she says breathlessly, "Excuse me I need to fix my lipstick,"

Chuck leaned against the doorway and just admired Sarah as she re-applied her lipstick. She was wearing a nice blue top that had some frills on it, with a jacket over that and some simple jeans with very light make-up. She was just simply gorgeous. Of course she could be wearing a sack or garbage bag and still be the most beautiful woman in the world to him. "You are so beautiful," he said softly.

Sarah grinned and before walking out of the bathroom she gave him a few short and sweet pecks on his lips. "Come on sweetie, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on," Sarah said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway and out the door to the car.

* * *

They met Ellie and Devon at the entrance and they were seated at a table and just got comfortable when Ellie waved someone over. She was tall, shorter than Sarah but still tall enough, with flowing brunette hair and wearing a dress that was definitely not suitable for a simple pizza place. Chuck looked to see who it was and his brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen this person before, he knew she came into the store yesterday, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. Sarah also looked and immediately remembered her from yesterday, and also someone she's seen in pictures before. Then her eyes narrowed slightly as she recalled Lester and Jeff's conversation about how that same brunette was all over Chuck, Sarah had a bad feeling about this woman, especially since she was dressed in red and dressed to kill.

"Sarah this is Allie," Ellie said introducing her. Allie sat on the other side of the table with Ellie and Devon.

"You went to Stanford with Chuck right?" Sarah said

Allie beamed, "That's right. Oh you mentioned me Chuck, I'm surprised you even remember me," she reached across the table to grab his hand.

Sarah laced her fingers together with Chuck's before Allie could get the chance, "I was looking through his old yearbook and saw you, that's how I recognized you. I'm really good with faces," She kissed Chuck's cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. Allie's grin slipped a bit but it was back before anyone else noticed.

"Oh yeah, now I remember you. You were friends with Jill right?" Chuck asked. Sarah's grip on his hand tightened slightly and he looked at her seeing _something _in her eyes.

"Yeah I was. How's Jill been? I assume you two still keep in contact, after all you two were practically inseparable throughout school," Allie said, enjoying the way Sarah's eyes flashed every time Jill was mentioned.

"Uh, no not really. I sort of cut ties with her after what happened, besides I've got all I need right here," he said giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

"Didn't I tell you they were just the cutest thing, so in love. He deserves it though. I'm glad Sarah found him," Ellie gushed trying to steer the topic away from Jill.

"She found me? Sis, you make it sound like I was a lost puppy that she just brought home," Chuck laughed.

"No offense bro but you were kind of lost, you are so much better now that you are with Sarah," Devon said.

Chuck held up his hand in defeat, "Alright I give, just no more bashing on Chuck please," he laughed.

"It's okay Chuck, you found me too" Sarah said smiling at him, squeezing his hand and he looked at her, both of them knowing the deeper, hidden meaning behind her words. Devon and Ellie smiled at the obvious love on their faces and Allie managed to hold in a grimace.

"What are we having tonight?" Allie asked to change the subject away from Chuck and Sarah.

"Would a vegetarian be alright with you Allie? It's what we usually get," Ellie asked.

"Oh that's fine. I love vegetarian pizzas, especially the olives, they are my favorite topping," Allie said. She noticed Sarah's nose wrinkle with disgust. _Oh this is too good, something Little Ms. Perfect doesn't like._

The waiter came to take their order, "So what will we be having this evening?"

Ellie said, "One large vegetarian with breadsticks,"

Allie piped up, "Don't forget the olives!"

Sarah's face fell a bit, but she didn't say anything not wanting to bother anyone, especially not with Chuck and Ellie's friend here. Chuck looked at her and then back to the waiter. "Could you split that, have half with no olives please?" The waiter nodded and scribbled down the order and walked away.

Sarah smiled at Chuck and whispered, "Thank you," and slid her hand over his cheek, bringing his face close to hers, sliding her lips over his in several soft kisses. A few minutes went by before she pulled back, remembering they had an audience, but she gave a smug grin towards Allie who had a slight pout on her face.

"What've you been up to since Stanford Allie?" Chuck asked.

"I've just been working really hard. I got this PR job and I travel a lot. I just recently got back from Paris. I'm really looking to settle down now though, I just want to put some roots down and find a nice guy, maybe start a family."

"What made you ready to settle? You were always wanted to be a jet-setter," Ellie asked.

"Well I guess I just got tired of being alone. I started to think and I don't want any regrets. I mean I'm not getting any younger, I just don't want my life to be empty anymore I guess and I'm tired of being alone. Meaningless relationships are very lonely," Allie said. Sarah found herself nodding in agreement.

"What are you looking for in a guy?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Uh oh," Chuck and Devon said.

"What?" Allie asked.

"That's Ellie's matchmaking voice, trust me. I've been on the receiving end plenty of times," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a look. "Definitely not since I've been with you though sweetie," Sarah just laughed at the sort of panicked look on his face and kissed him.

Allie laughed to cover her disgust, "I'm sort of picky,"

"I'm sure I can find someone for you," Ellie said.

"Sure why not, it couldn't hurt to have someone else looking for me," Allie said. "I would like him to be tall, definitely taller than me. He would need to have a nice personality, like charming and funny without meaning to be. He doesn't have to be classically handsome, but if easy on the eyes wouldn't hurt. I've always kind of had a thing for brunettes, but no facial hair. I don't like beards because they are itchy. So if you know anyone like that be sure to point him out to me," she finished and glanced briefly at Chuck. Sarah's grip on Chuck's hand tightened. _Calm yourself down Sarah. You can't hurt their friend, no matter how much you want to. Chuck loves you, Chuck loves you. Who am I kidding, if that bitch tries anything else I will make use of my throwing knives…wait I left them home…why did I do that, oh yeah, because you were going out to dinner with Chuck, Ellie, and Devon. You thought there was no need to bring them. Damn it. I'll have to settle for glaring at her and getting as close to Chuck as possible. Hmm, this may not be as bad as I think._ Sarah moved her chair closer to his without anyone noticing.

Devon frowned thoughtfully before he said, "Well that almost sounds like-oof" Ellie hit him in the side underneath the table.

"I think Devon and I know someone at the hospital that fits that description," Ellie said.

"Oh really, well that's great. I confess, I did come here to visit hoping I'd find my perfect guy," Allie said glancing at Chuck again. Sarah growled lightly under her breath, moved even closer to Chuck, and tightened her grip more.

Chuck was beginning to get uncomfortable with all the glances and the fact that Sarah was about to squeeze his hand off, "Oh look food's here. Let's dig in," he said as the waiter put the pan of pizza in the middle of the table. He had to let go of Sarah's hand to grab his pizza. He glanced at her and saw she glared at Allie before feeling his eyes on her and she looked at him, giving him a dazzling smile. _Please let me make it out of this dinner alive. _"Hey Ellie, do you mind if we order some beer or something? I mean, I don't want to partake in front of you unless you say its okay, since you can't and all," he asked.

"Yeah sure Chuck, it's okay," Ellie said.

"Still quite the babbler I see," Allie teased and when she saw Chuck turn a little red she said, "That's okay. I always found it kind of cute,"

Chuck tried to laugh it off, but when he caught the look on Sarah's face he stopped and just signaled for the waiter, "Can we have a pitcher of light beer please?" The waiter nodded and went to go get the pitcher.

Everyone helped themselves to the pizza, the waiter had brought their beer, and after a few minutes of just eating Allie asked, "So how many more months do you have Ellie?"

"I'm over halfway there so about 3 months," Ellie said grinning.

"We're having a little girl," Devon said beaming.

"That is great!" Allie exclaimed. "Have you got a name for her yet?"

Ellie shook her head, "No no yet. We're still thinking, there are just so many choices,"

The conversation continued on lightly with the occasional glance from Allie to Chuck followed by Sarah glaring at her when the others weren't looking. Several minutes later after most of the pizza was gone and they were just chatting, Sarah was regretting having that glass of water along with a beer. She tried holding off the inevitable by crossing and lightly bouncing her legs, but that feeling just wasn't going away, "I'll be right back," Sarah said giving Chuck a kiss on the cheek before standing up and going to the restroom. _That wench is just going to try something I just know it._

She was right, Allie watched Sarah walk into the restroom and then looked at Chuck. "I know you don't really want to talk about her, but I really am sorry for what Jill did to you,"

"It's okay. I'm over it, really. I have moved on, besides Stanford was years ago. I have Sarah now and I am glad things with Jill didn't work out, because I wouldn't have met her if it did,"

Allie nodded, "Well I'm glad you are okay Chuck. I guess I just feel bad because I was her friend. I know I never would have done that to you," Allie said and she placed her hand on top of Chucks.

Sarah walked out of the restroom in time to see her place her hand on Chucks and her eyes narrowed. _Okay this has gone far enough. _Sarah walked back to the table but she made sure to stumble and land in Chuck's lap and his arms immediately wrapped around her. "Whoops, sorry sweetie. Guess I had too much to drink." Sarah said, slurring her words a bit. Chuck looked confused because he knew she could drink more than a glass of beer without getting drunk. "You're always there to catch me when I fall," she leaned down and kissed him. She had to stop herself before she got lost in the kiss and started running her fingers through his hair so she pulled back after a few seconds. She leaned down by his ear and whispered, "Take me home Chuck,"

Chuck closed his eyes briefly as she rubbed the back of his neck and then said, "Well it looks like I need to get Sarah home."

"I know what you mean dude, my girls probably need to get home too." Devon said. They all stood up and made their way to the doors, Devon and Chuck stopped by the front to pay the bill.

"I had a good time tonight," Allie said hugging Ellie.

"Me too. I'm glad you could make it, if I find that guy for you I'll let you know," Ellie said smiling.

"He may be closer than we think," Allie said grinning. She turned to Sarah, "It was nice meeting you,"

"You too," Sarah said. Then Chuck and Devon walked up to join them.

"It was good seeing you again Devon," she said shaking his hand and then she turned to Chuck, "I'm so glad that I bumped into Ellie the other day, otherwise I would've missed the chance to see you again. Can an old friend ask for a goodbye hug?" He nodded, not really seeing any harm in hugging a friend.

Allie wraps her arms around Chuck and then she leans up to kiss him. Chuck's eyes went wide and he turned his head and she kisses his cheek instead. Allie inwardly frowns in disappointment that she didn't get to kiss him, but she smiles since she did manage to catch the corner of his mouth. Catching Sarah's eyes over Chuck's shoulder, she smirks very briefly before pulling away from him, "I'll have to stop by the Buy-More to see you before I leave town Chuck,"

Chuck backed up away from her as soon as she let him go and stepped behind Sarah and then wrapped his arms around her. "It was definitely a surprise seeing you tonight Allie. I'm glad you got to meet Sarah,"

Allie nodded, "Bye everyone," she said as she walked out of the door.

Devon helped Ellie put her coat on and they all walked outside, "Be sure and have some aspirin on hand for Sarah in the morning or some coffee," Devon said.

"Will do Devon," Chuck said. "Drive safely," He wrapped an arm around Sarah as they walked to the car. When they got home, Chuck walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. He turned his head to see Sarah walking towards him with a gleam in her eye. "Sarah?"

She stepped closer to him, running her hands up his chest and settling herself on his lap. "It's time to reward my knight in shining armor," she lowered her lips to his and ran her ringers through his curls, sliding her lips roughly over his.

When he pulled back for air, he said, "Wow, if that's the reaction I get, I'm going to need to save you from olives more often,"

Looping her arms around his neck, "Chuck" Sarah purred seductively.

"Yeah?" Chuck answered, gazing into her eyes and seeing that grin, the same grin she had in Paris.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He grins and spins them back so they are more on the bed and he is on top of her, he leans down and kisses her. Sarah pulls him closer to her, holding him as close as possible. When they have to pull apart for air once again she leans up to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me Chuck," and gently nibbles on his earlobe. When he shudders with desire, she gives a feral smile, and he pulls back to look at her, seeing the love and want shining in her eyes, he crushes his lips back to hers.

Later, when she was lying in Chuck's arms, she thought about Allie and how she blatantly flirted with Chuck all night, she even dared to try and kiss him on the lips when they left and even made plans to stop by the Buy More to see Chuck before she left town. _If that bitch thinks I'm going to let her get away with that, she's got another thing coming. But, all I want to do right now is relax and sleep in my Chuck's arms_. She kisses the side of his neck where she marked him earlier and snuggles deeper into him. He subconsciously tightens his hold on her and she finally drifts off to sleep, dreams full of claiming Chuck and taking down a certain brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: hey everyone, coreymon77 here. No, you are not seeing things, we did just update this story. We didn't intend on leaving this story hanging for so long, but real life got in the way and forced us to do so. The problem with writing a collab story is that both people have to be available at the same time, something that was hard to do over the past few months. Regardless, this chapter and this story as a whole has been an absolute blast to write. This was my first time writing fan fiction and it was incredibly fun. I would like to thank my partner, HHr, for being so much fun to write with and for putting up with me and my quirks all the time. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with us. Your reviews and responses to this story have been amazing. Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N2: First just want to apologize for taking this long getting this chapter out. Life's a bitch and apparently she has my number on speed dial. This was my first collab story and I like to believe we did a pretty awesome job. I thank all the readers and reviewers for taking the time to check out our story. And a Big thanks to coreymon77 for putting up with my crazy life and schedule and my own quirks :P. Oh and if there are any grammar mistakes they are probably mine and I apologize for not catching all of them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Passionovermind, you will be missed. Taken from this world too soon. **

**R.I.P "Nik" Howard.**

* * *

**The Night Before, after the dinner- Ellie and Awesome's car**

Devon pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and onto the road to go home. He kept looking at Ellie out of the corner of his eye.

After several minutes of feeling him looking at her Ellie sighs and says, "Alright, I give up, you can say it."

Devon smirks and says, "Babe, I told you this was not an awesome idea." Then silence falls between them for several moments. Ellie gasps, breaking the still air and Devon looks at her and see's her starting to freak out. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you two okay? Is something wrong with the baby? Ellie, speak to me is something wrong with you or the baby? Do we need to go to the hospital? Oh man this is way too early…"

Ellie calms down so she can get Devon to calm down, "No Devon I'm fine, the baby's fine. We're both fine."

Devon relaxes and asks, "Okay, then why were you starting to freak out?"

"I just keep replaying the night over in my head and how blatantly Allie was flirting with Chuck and Sarah didn't do anything. Sarah is not one to just not do anything about something like that, especially when it comes to Chuck."

Devon frowns, "Didn't Allie mention something about going to the Buy More to see Chuck tomorrow?"

They both glance at each other with a wide-eyed look and say, "Oh crap!"

* * *

**Next Morning- Casa Walkertowski/Grimes**

Chuck wakes up first, feeling the pleasant weight of one unclothed Sarah Walker on top of him. He takes a moment to revel in the feeling before he realizes he has to get up and get ready for work. He tries to gently move her off of him and laughs when he feels her hold on him tighten. "Sarah, I have to get dressed and go to work." he says softly.

Sarah shakes her head, "No you can't leave me, stay here and be my pillow." She mumbles into his chest.

Chuck kisses her ear, "Don't make me resort to my other methods."

Sarah smirks as she thinks of the method she wouldn't mind him using when his hands on her sides begin to tickle her mercilessly and she shrieks, "No Chuck! Stop! Chuck! Don't make me hurt you!" she squirms around trying to evade his fingers but to no avail, "Chuck please, I can't breathe! Please! Stop!" she says with tears of laughter rolling down her face. "Oh you are so lucky I love you." she says when he finally stops.

"I know I'm the lucky one, the luckiest man alive to have the love of the most amazing woman ever. I'm also lucky enough for her to accept my love in return." Chuck says smiling at her. Sarah grins back and leans down to kiss him deeply before rolling off him so he can get ready for work.

Chuck reluctantly climbs out of bed to get ready but he's also smiling because he knows Sarah is watching him. After he's finished getting dressed, he sits on the bed to pull on his shoes and says, "Have a good day off, try to relax or doing something fun."

Sarah grins widely and somewhat mischievously, "Oh I will." Chuck smiles down at her, leaning down to kiss her before leaving to go to work. Sarah begins to get ready for her plans that she has for the day.

* * *

**Later that morning, in the courtyard at the apartments**

Devon looks at Ellie, "We've got to do something do try and stop Sarah from getting back at Allie."

Ellie nods, "I'll try talking to her."

Sarah walks out in to the courtyard and walked over when she spotted them, "Oh hi you two, good morning." Ellie and Devon try and act like nothing is the matter, but fail, miserably, especially for the superspy Sarah. She looks back and forth between the two, frowns and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Ellie speaks up "Oh no, nothing's wrong. We just wanted to apologize about last night."

Sarah, acting innocent, "What do you mean? I had a great time last night."

Ellie clarifies, "I mean about Allie. I didn't know she was going to do that, or else I wouldn't have invited her."

Sarah laughed "Oh, don't worry about that, I have it all taken care of." and then she walks off to her car.

Ellie looks at Devon after Sarah leaves, "Yeah, that's what we were afraid of."

* * *

**At the Buy More**

Allie waited just outside the store, trying to look for the fool who she bribed into following her with a wind machine. "I have to make this entrance as sexy as possible." Allie said to herself. Then she spotted the boy and strolled in, gave him the signal they previously agreed on and began walking towards the nerd herd desk. She felt the fan blowing on her and smiled a toothy smile, "This is going to be good." she thought. Then she felt the fan blowing too much and her hair went flying all around her and in her face, at one point in was all in her mouth. She still attempted to strut towards Chuck despite the fan blowing like crazy, but when she heard the snickers of people laughing at her and saw them pointing towards her and laughing some more she spun around and glared at him, "Ferdnad, What are you Doing?" she whispered harshly. Someone walked past them and something sounded liked it dropped to the floor. "I told you to have it lightly blowing not like a freaking hurricane!" He just shrugged and left. "Argh! Well at least I can still salvage this entrance." Allie thought and then resumed walking towards Chuck, she then tripped over the box that must have dropped from the shelf. She blushed furiously and when she heard even louder laughter, she knew that embarrassing trip hadn't gone un-noticed. Luckily Chuck didn't seem to have seen the almost fall. Allie frowned and thought to herself, "He actually doesn't seem to notice me at all. I'll just have to fix that." She marched on to the desk, more carefully this time. When she finally got to the desk she saw that Chuck's attention was elsewhere, so she tried arranging herself to look as sexy as possible and to give Chuck as nice ample view of her most exposed assets. She finally gets herself situated and sees that Chuck's attention is still not on her so she tries to lean further and even further when he still doesn't notice her. She failed to notice that she was leaning too far over and on the next attempt at grabbing Chuck's attention she fell onto the floor. Allie crashed to the floor and Chuck snapped out of his wonderful daydream when he heard it. Allie popped back up from the floor with a slight blush on her face. "Sorry about that, I dropped my phone." holding it up for him to see.

Chuck had a slight confused look on his face. "Oh hey Allie, I didn't know you were here." Chuck said, much to Allie's disappointment, after all she had been standing there for the past four minutes. "Well let me look at your phone for you to see if it's been damaged in any way." He takes her phone and looks it over, then turning it on to make sure all of its functions work properly.

Allie smiles at first seeing how cute he is when he gets in his zone, but then she started silently freaking out and thinking to herself, "Oh no, he's going to see all of the Chuck and Allie stuff I have on my phone, and all of those pictures I took of him back in school. I've got to get it back!" She quickly thinks of a plan. "I'm glad I got to see you today Chuck." she said running her hand lightly over Chuck's arm. He dropped the phone in shock, shivered, and pulled away from her touch. Allie smiled in victory and mentally patted herself on the back, "I got my phone back before he caught me and he seemed to like my touch."

Chuck backed away, still slightly shivering in revulsion, thinking to himself, "Oh God, did she just rub her hand on my arm? I am so glad Sarah wasn't here to see that. It was…repulsive."

* * *

**Buy More Parking Lot**

Sarah's Porsche pulled up into the parking lot and she quickly spotted Allie's car. She narrowed her eyes at the car as if it were Allie herself, takes a deep breath, looks in the mirror and says "Alright, time to go show this tramp who Chuck Bartowski belongs too. No one flirts with My Chuck and gets away with it." She takes another deep breath and gets out of her car, making her way to the Buy More.

* * *

**Nerd Herd Desk**

"I am so glad I bumped into your sister. It's been forever since I last saw you guys." Allie exclaimed.

Chuck smiled, "Yeah it has been. You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself."

Allie smiled back, "I am, but sometimes I just miss the good ol' days, you know? I miss hanging out with Jill and all my other friends, and especially you Chuck. Don't you think?" When she's met with a glazed-over look on his face, her brow furrows and she tries getting his attention, "Chuck? Hello, Chuck?"

Chuck's attention was focused at the front of the store, as was everyone else's. His mouth had dropped open and he was gaping at the wonderful vision that was presently at the entrance of the store. The chatter of the store momentarily ceased when she strolled in, blonde hair just flowing down in waves and she was wearing a deep blue spaghetti strap sundress that just brought out her shining blue eyes and legs that were accentuated even more by the strappy heals she was wearing. Then it resumed with somewhat of a roar about how amazing this woman looked and how the brunette that walked in before her was such a complete klutz, yet this woman just had such grace. She began walking towards the Nerd Herd desk, walking past Skip, he stopped paying attention to where he was going and walked straight into a display toppling everything including himself over, she shot a wink towards Fernando and he toppled over on the spot.

Sarah walks around the Nerd Herd Desk to stand beside Chuck and he is still just staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. Sarah grins and reaches up to pull him down to her and catches Allie's furious look out of the corner of her eye and smirks, before meeting Chuck the rest of the way, running her fingers through his hair as she slowly, sweetly, sensually kisses him, deepening the scorching kiss when she feels him respond by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer. Opening her mouth to trace his lips with her tongue and meeting his when he opens his mouth. When air becomes a pressing need she pulls away with a soft moan of satisfaction and rests her head on his shoulder, breathing hard. "Hi Chuck." she breathed into his ear and smiled again when he responded by kissing her on the side of her neck, trailing kisses to her ear and whispered, "Feel free to greet me like that as often as you want."

After their breathing got back to normal levels Chuck pulled away from Sarah so he could look at all of her again, "You look so amazing Sarah. Not that you don't everyday but just...Wow, amazing, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful...I feel like there aren't enough words to describe how you look." Chuck said rambling a bit at the sight of his lovely girlfriend.

Sarah's smile grew at Chuck's speech and she just couldn't help but to reach up and kiss him again. "I wanted to look nice for you." she told him.

"Well you always look beautiful to me Sarah, no matter what you're wearing." Chuck said, leaning down to kiss her and then, Allie coughs out, "whore" Chuck pulls away from Sarah and looks towards Allie, forgetting that she was even there. "Did you say something Allie?" Sarah narrows her eyes at Allie, as she wraps her arms tighter around Chuck, knowing what she said.

Sarah smiled sweetly at Allie, laying her head against Chuck and said, "Oh hi Allie, I didn't see you there. When did you come in?"

Allie forced a smile and said." Oh I've been here for a little while now. He was just checking my phone to see if anything was wrong with it weren't you Chuck. He is just so gifted with things like that, it's like he has magic hands." Allie says running her hand along Chuck's arm briefly.

Sarah's eyes flash briefly before she smiles even more and runs her hands up and down Chuck's chest, "Oh believe me, electronics are not the only things his hands are magical with." and kisses Chuck.

Allie frowned briefly before smirking and saying, "Oh yes, I do remember he was always gifted with his hands even at Stanford, always doing wonderful and amazing things with his hands."

Chuck's eyes got really wide at this back and forth between the two girls, his face was turning red, and he gulped at the look in Sarah's eyes. Sarah sneered at her and then said, "Oh speaking of Stanford, I seem to remember a joint party after the Harvard/Stanford football game. You know, I think I saw you there. I was with Harvard of course, and I do remember there being a lot of talk about this girl who really embarrassed herself that night. Do you remember that Allie?"

Allie sputtered, "What? I'm not sure what you are talking about?"

Chuck looked surprised as well, "You were at Stanford when I was in school? You went to Harvard?"

Sarah responds, "Yeah, I seem to remember a girl got really drunk and embarrassed herself, spouting off about how much she wanted this guy. She even got a tattoo of him on her ass."

Allie shakes her head with a fearful look in her eyes, "I still have no idea what you are talking about."

Sarah smiles evilly "Oh, well maybe this will jog your memory." and every screen in the store is instantly filled with the same video. Allie is seen on the screen stumbling and climbing her way on top of a table screaming, "I love Chuck Bartowski! I even got a tattoo of him, wanna see?" and pulls down her shorts to show off her Chuck tattoo that has the words Chuck me beside it. The whole store bursts into laughter and Chuck has this shocked and disturbed look on his face that Sarah finds too adorable to resist so she pulls him down for another kiss.

Jeff's voice came over the intercom, "Nice tattoo, but the one I have of Chuck is even better."

Lester's voice joins him, "This is true and the detail is amazing. It captures Chuck's sensual mouth perfectly."

Allie's face had been turning a deep red from the moment the video played and the whole store started laughing at her, when the video was finally over she took several deep breaths and then smirked at the thought of her next comeback, "I was so drunk that night that I don't remember any of that, but I do remember the reason for getting that drunk. I was celebrating for my friend because...oh did you know that Chuck was going to propose to Jill? He came up to me one afternoon all nervous but excited and told me that was planning on asking Jill to marry him."

Sarah almost forgot herself and was about to lunge across the desk after hearing Jill's name when Chuck tightened his grip around her, she just forced a smile on her face, "Well that was one hell of a celebration, but are you sure you weren't trying to cover up something? Especially given that little show you put on after you got wasted."

Allie's mouth fell open a little and her cheeks turned red but she recovered and said, "No, no it was most certainly a celebration of the fact that my friend Jill would soon become Mrs. Jill Bartowski."

"Okay whoa hold up Allie, you know as well as I do that it never got that far. I didn't even get the ring yet." Chuck said speaking up for the first time during this whole tennis match.

"Well I don't see her with a ring so she must not be the One either." Allie said glaring at Sarah.

"Allie, Sarah is the woman that I love and I am planning on spending the rest of my life with her and eventually one day we will be married. She is the only woman that I have ever truly loved. Jill was a college crush**,** kind of thing, the first girl to pay attention to the nerdy introvert. Sarah is the only woman who gets me, who honestly understands me and motivates me to be the best man that I can hope to be. It's because of her that I am as happy as I am today. And I do plan on asking her to marry me, the rest of the details are mine to share and Sarah is the only one who will be privy to that information." Chuck said speaking to Allie but staring into Sarah's eyes the entire time. Sarah's eyes watered and she couldn't help herself, she pulled Chuck down for a deep kiss, taking their timeand enjoying the feel of their lips moving together. When they pulled away Sarah trailed her kisses down his jaw to his neck, to that spot that makeshim shudder every time. Chuck lightly groaned and his head fell to Sarah's shoulder, lightly kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Allie's look turned sour and she frowned deeply, this time not being able to bite her tongue. "Why are you even with this…this whore Chuck." she started, missing the way Chuck and Sarah's eyes flashed in anger, "she is obviously only with you for your money. I mean I know you work at the Buy More now, but anyone with half a brain knows that you'll make it big one day and she obviously just wants to ride that money train for all its worth."

Sarah started to say something but Chuck beat her to it, "Okay Allie, just stop right there. Where the hell do you get off talking to her that way. I Love Sarah and that will never change. For as long as this wonderful goddess wants me in her life and wants to be with me and even beyond that, I will always love her. If you were really my friend you would just be happy that I am happy, so please for your sake and mine, get over this childish infatuation you have with me, because it will Never happen. Understand? I love Sarah and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Allie's eyes welled up slightly with tears. Then Morgan came up to the desk with a serious look on his face, "Allie…I don't know you all that well and I hope I never get to know you. As Chuck's hetero life-mate there is only one person in this whole entire world, besides Ellie, that I will willingly share Chuck with and that is Sarah. She is the best thing to ever happen to him and they love each other. I mean even the idiots that work here can see that."

Lester and Jeff sidled up to the desk. Lester said, "While I resent the implication that Jeffery and I are less than the intelligent beings we are, it is true that anyone can see how crazy for Blondie Chuck really is. He was over the moon in crazy love the first time he saw her."

Jeff blinks and adds, "Why wouldn't he want to go home to That every night?"

Lester nods, "My slovenly friend is right. On another note, and this is straight from the heart here, from one stalker to another, while I would normally respect and admire the lengths to which one would go to stalk another, in this case I have to say you are a disgrace to the title of stalker. To insult a lovely creature such as Sarah Walker is going too far."

One of the customers, who happened to be Chuck and Sarah's neighbor, spoke up, "They are a very passionate couple for sure. You can always hear loud noises coming from their apartment at different times of the night and sometimes in the morning."

Sarah giggled, kissing Chuck lightly before snuggling into his chest, "Sorry about that, I just can't help myself around him."

Allie's face had turned red with embarrassment and anger while Sarah's grin widens and she is glowing from hearing everyone backing them up. She huffs and turns to leave the store. Ellie and Devon walk in and stop her before she can escape. They had seen most of the scene from outside and Devon had stopped her from going in at first, because he felt it was something Chuck needed to do, but he couldn't hold her back any longer. "Allie I thought we were friends." Ellie said.

Allie stares at her in slight shock. Her whole plan was unraveling in front of her, "We are friends."

Ellie's frown tightens and she glares at Allie, "The moment you decided to try and ruin my future sister-in-law's relationship with my brother is the moment we stopped being friends. How dare you! Sarah is the most wonderful and kind person that I know and she is perfect for Chuck. I thought we were all friends. I invited you to dinner and all this time you've just been planning to sabotage everything that Chuck and Sarah have."

Devon chimes in, also frowning, "So not awesome."

Allie almost screams with anger and walks away from Ellie and Devon when Casey stops her. "What now, are you going to tell me how much you hate me and how Chuck and Sarah belong together and blah blah blah." Allie rants.

Casey grunted and smirked. "No, but look." He spins her around to see Chuck with his arms wrapped around Sarah and Sarah run her hands around his neck. Then Sarah leans the rest of the way up and kisses Chuck deeply, catcalls sounding off all around the two.

Allie looks like she is about ready to burst in anger and her face is so red. Casey almost laughs but he just says, "That right there is why you will never have a chance. Bartowski is perfect for Walker and vice versa. If you ever try to pull a stunt like this ever again, that video of you on the wall will seem tame compared to what I could dig up about you."

Allie just stared in shock and sputtered out, "I thought you said you weren't going to say anything like that."

Casey grunted and walked away calling over his shoulder, "I lied."

Allie lets out a scream of frustration but mostly anger and finally makes it out of the store to her car and as she is sitting there going over her plan again and again in her head wondering where she went wrong, she sees Sarah walking out of the store with Chuck in tow. Sarah quickly looks back at Chuck as if he said something and lets out a squeal, running away from him and Chuck catches her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and twirling her around. Their combined laughter sounds throughout the parking lot. Chuck carries Sarah to the car and sets her down gently, but Sarah pulls him down for a kiss and he responds by leaning her against the car. After several minutes of this passionate display, Chuck pulls away resting his head against Sarah's, obviously whispering words of love as Sarah beams and kisses him once again. Sarah hands what look to be keys to Chuck and his expression is one of shock, he lets out a gleeful yell and picks Sarah up again, racing around to the passenger side and after making sure she was properly in he shut her door and ran back around to the driver's side, getting in and pealing out of the parking lot. Allie finally sighs in resignation, everything clicking into place. Her plan would've been perfect, for the Chuck that she saw after Jill, but Chuck is a new man with Sarah Walker. "I had no chance all along…" Then realizing something that she saw before Chuck and Sarah left, Sarah had stuck her head out of her window, waved and winked at her. "Damn you Sarah Walker," Allie said to herself as she started up her car to leave. She put the car in drive and when she pressed the gas she found she couldn't go. "What the hell?" She got out of her car and looked down at her tires, they were all slashed. One even looked like it had the initials SW in them. Allie screamed again and threw her hands up in the air.

* * *

Sarah turned and looked in the passenger side mirror and smirked at seeing Allie's ranting and raving beside her car. She turned back to Chuck seeing the excitement and passion in his eyes. She leaned against him as much as the seats would allow and ran her hand along the top of his leg. She felt him tense at the first touch and she smiled again, running her hand up and down his leg and then slipping it down the inside of his leg, repeating the motion several times while she turned her head and nibbled on his neck and ear, before Chuck placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. "Sarah I really don't think you want me to crash this car and if you keep doing that it's either I crash it or I pull over and take you right here and now, my almost non-existent aversions to PDA be damned," Chuck said looking at her with a smoldering gaze.

Sarah was very tempted to keep going, but she knew that she would much rather be home when Chuck's control snapped so she pulled her away hand slowly, "Alright Chuck, I'll stop. I'd prefer to be at home behind closed doors anyway," She trailed small nibbles up to his ear and whispered, "Just hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait and your aversion to PDA will be flying out the window if we don't make it there as soon as possible." Chuck gulped and stepped on the gas.

When they got into their apartment, Chuck put the keys on the table and walked towards Sarah who had gone into the kitchen to get something to drink. "So that was something I was not expecting for today."

Sarah put down the glasses of juice she had fixed and leaned against the counter, "What do you mean honey?"

Chuck stepped closer to her and rested his hands against the counter on either side of her. "The whole tennis match between Allie and you."

Sarah ran her hands up and down his chest smiling up at him, "We were just talking sweetie."

Chuck snorted and lightly ghosted his breath across her lips and down her neck up to her ear, "So this wasn't some sort of plan of yours, the whole walking in looking like a goddess, the video on the wall, the kissing and deliberate touching."

Sarah's eyes fluttered and closed as she ran her fingers through Chuck's hair, "I have no idea what you are talking about darling. I was just there to see you."

Chuck smirked as he knew he was getting to her, "Well as much as I love your surprise visits, I feel like this was pre-meditated." He pressed his lips lightly to her neck and trailed his kisses up her neck and across her jaw.

Sarah swallowed a moan before answering, "Why would I plan something like that? It's not my fault she has problems with eating her hair or watching where she's going and trips over things."

Chuck stepped back just as he was about to reach her lips and Sarah pouted, "Ah-ha! I knew it, how else would you know that those things happened to her. You weren't even in the store yet!"

Sarah crossed her arms, "And how would you know those things happened to her mister? Were you watching her walk into the store?"

Chuck held his arms up in defense, "I didn't know, because I was too busy thinking about you and this morning and how I wished I stayed home, I just heard the laughing whispers of what happened to her. I wouldn't have even thought anything of it if I didn't catch that wink you gave Fernando when you walked in."

Sarah gave in and dropped her arms, "You noticed that?"

"I notice everything about you Sarah." Chuck said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Sarah smiled and kissed him, but before she could really deepen the kiss anymore Chuck pulled away and she pouted again, "Chu-uck." she whined.

Chuck laughed and then asked, "Sarah, why did you do all of that to Allie? I mean don't get me wrong, she deserves way worse for what she called you and all she said, but why did you do all of that?"

Sarah frowned before moving out of Chuck's arms and down the hall to their bedroom. Chuck followed her. "Sarah what's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed before sitting on their bed. "I-I was jealous." she said softly.

Chuck's brow furrowed in confusion and he sat beside her, "What?"

Sarah looked at him before repeating herself, "I was jealous."

Chuck looked even more confused, "Jealous of Allie...why?"

Sarah took a deep breath before saying, "I was jealous because here was a nice looking girl from your past that...knows you and was there for you and I don't know. I just felt jealous and I didn't like it. So I decided that I was going to...claim my territory so to speak."

Chuck would have laughed but he realized the seriousness of the situation so he stopped himself, "Sarah...that is probably one of the craziest things I have ever heard you say." and before she could get mad he continued, "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of Allie, her behavior today alone proves to me how childish she really is. Feel free to claim me all you want to, but you are the woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life proving to that I am so grateful and fortunate enough to deserve such an amazing and stunning woman. I love you Sarah Lisa Walker and someday I hope to be able to call you my wife, Mrs. Sarah Lisa Bartowski. No other woman comes close to you, they don't even compare, despite whatever past we've had, You are my present and my future."

Sarah just sat there with tears running down her face. Chuck wiped them away and said." I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sarah laughed, "These are happy tears Chuck I promise. I would love to be Mrs. Sarah Lisa Bartowski and I would love to be able to call you my husband. We've been through a lot and it's because of you that I can say You are my present and my future. I wouldn't have it any other way." She wiped the rest of her tears away and gently kissed Chuck. She pulled back with a mischievous look on her face and said, "Now about that free pass on claiming you." Chuck growled and spun them around so they were lying on the bed, him on top of Sarah. He kissed the spot on her neck that drove her crazy and her eyes closed again as she moaned, "Oh Chuck me."

* * *

**A/N3: Just a mention, yes Fernando's name was wrong on purpose in case anyone was wondering. I figured Allie was just too much of a…bitch to actually bother learning his name since all she's cares about is getting Chuck's attention. Hope you enjoyed the story! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Hhr Its What I Believe


End file.
